Never leave you
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: In the deep of tragedy, Olivier and Tsubomi will never leave or let one of them die lonely! Romantic! A bit of cross-over!


Paris, France

 _Bataclan Theatre..._

Olivier, who stood inside the Bataclan, watching the music concert...

But he entered inside by an illegal way.

"Enfin, j'ai peut-être une chance. J'ai entendu dire que Tsubomi est ici." ( _Finally, I may have a chance. I heard that Tsubomi is in here._ )

He wasn't wrong. Tsubomi was there! She was with Erika and Itsuki. They were watching the concert.

"Wow, is this awesome? LOL!"

They were silent, in peace and love...

Olivier just watched her from the upper stage. He felt... himself...

"Tsubomi, I am sorry for leaving you so long, but I must admit... that...

...I don't want to leave you, but...

...I, I really, really...

...

...

..."

Olivier was in an imagine. He saw Tsubomi. Tsubomi was not too beautiful, but his first meeting with her, the first encounter, causing him a lot of affection.

She looked... nice and pretty much, nicer than any French girls he met. Why in Paris his blossom finally exist? What a destiny...

...

...

"...I think I am in love with you... Tsubomi..."

Yes, yes he was...

...

Suddenly, a top of men arrived inside, and...

...

" **ALLAHU AKBAR!** "

They began to shoot! Olivier, while on his dream, woke up! Tsubomi, Itsuki and Erika found that they were under fire! They had to hide themselves before turning to Precure.

"Dear, what happened?"

"These masking guys... they are..."

Olivier, he soon realized the threats! He must pay attention on it. These men, masked, shot anything they found. Many of people fell down, with ton of red river... it was too... danger and too... horrible...

"Tsubomi ! Elle peut être tuée dans n'importe quel moment ! Je dois faire quelque chose... mais comment ?" ( _Tsubomi! She may be killed in anytime! I must do something... but how?_ )

He quickly heard a voice from the upstair. These men, they were under one control, but by whom? He noticed...

...

"Rapidement ! Tous les tuer ! Vengeance pour nos frères musulmans en Syrie !" ( _Quickly! Kill all of them! Revenge for our muslim brothers in Syria!_ )

Olivier found the voice, as he mentioned: "Ceux sont des terroristes ! Deux d'entre eux, sous une seule commande ! Si je frappe leur chef, ils peuvent rien faire plus tard." ( _Those are terrorists! Both of them, under one command! If I knock their leader, they can do nothing later._ )

Olivier then ran into the roof, where the commander holding the phone...

#####

"Look guys! We have to transform ourselves! Go girls!" Erika said. But the terrorists might have heard something:

"RAPIDEMENT ! JE CROIS QUE LES AUTRES SONT ENCORE À L'INTÉRIEUR DU THÉÂTRE ! LES CHASSER ! **POUR ALLAH !** " ( _QUICKLY! I BELIEVE MORE ARE STILL INSIDE THE THEATRE! HUNT THEM!_ _ **FOR ALLAH!**_ )

"Now..."

These madness muslim terrorists, with AKs on its hands, trying to find something inside, but surprisingly, they saw a light...

"Huh?"

They turned their heads and...

...

" **大地に咲く一輪の花、キュアブロッサム！** " ( _ **The flower spreading throughout the land, Cure Blossom!**_ )

" **海風に揺れる一輪の花、キュアマリン！** " ( _ **A flower that sways in the sea breeze, Cure Marine!**_ )

" **陽の光浴びる一輪の花、キュアサンシャイン！** " ( _ **The flower that bathes in sunlight, Cure Sunshine!**_ )

...

These mad muslim men, they were...

"HEIN ? QUI L'ENFER SONT-ILS ? TIREZ SUR EUX !" ( _HUH? WHO THE HELL ARE THEY? SHOOT THEM!_ )

But those madness muslims were not their opponents. The Cures quickly took down one, before knocked down one other.

"You evil terrorists have no place in here! GET OUT!"

These men tried to shoot, but none of them succeed. Going madness, their commander in the theatre, yelled: " **Si vous ne pouvez pas tuer par AK, ensuite poignarder eux et couper la tête !** " ( _ **If you cannot kill them by AK, then stab them and cut their heads!**_ ) Shortly after, a man arrived, again...

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai va décapiter les... devant les parisiens !" ( _Don't worry, I will behead them... in front of Parisians!_ )

This man looked bigger and worse than the commander. But... who was he?

#####

Meanwhile the high leader of the terrorists, watching the scene in Paris. Guns, bombs, it was exploding, everywhere. He only felt happier and happier...

"Enfin, Allah donne moi... la chance de se venger..." ( _At last, Allah gives me... chance to revenge..._ )

He just smiled like this, before...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hé la folie islamiste !" ( _Hey madness Islamist!_ )

"Ce que l'enfer ?" ( _What the hell?_ ) He turned his head to Olivier. Seeing Olivier too small, he laughed: "Ahahahaha... vous êtes me plaisanter ?" ( _Ahahahaha... are you joking me?_ )

Olivier faced him, and the bombs, blasts and fighting outside the theatre caused him to remind about this man: "Alors, vous êtes le préparateur principal de ces terroristes. J'ai même entendu parler des explosions massives, cuissons... vous folie, ce que les parisiens ont fait contre vous ?" ( _So, you are the main preparator of those terrorists. I even heard about some massive explosions, firings... you madness, what have Parisians done against you?_ )

"Vous peu plaisante, si ennuyeux, que c'est au moment où je dois fini vous, pour mettre fin à l'histoire ! Vous mourrez comme des infidèles, qui ont insulté notre puissant prophète Mahomet et Allah !" ( _You little kid, so annoying, it is the time I must finish you, to end the story! You will die like any infidels, who have insulted our mighty prophet Muhammad and Allah!_ ) He just replied like this before he put the pistols. Now, he opened fire: "ALLAHU AKBAR!" Olivier jumped up, and his mouth burned with fire!

"JAMAIS !" ( _NEVER!_ )

Two sides! Olivier used his mouth and he sounded lik a real dragon. Meanwhile the muslim man moved himself: "You miss with a wrong man, boy!"

"No you won't! This is the beginning. I will end you!"

#####

Meanwhile, after clashing for a while, suddenly, a man appeared...

"الخروج! وسوف رعاية عليها!" ( _MOVE OUT! I WILL TAKE CARE ON THEM!_ )

He was a fat man. He grabbed a sword...

"I WILL TAKE THEIR HEADS!"

Cure Blossom, Cure Marine and Cure Sunshine soon recognized that they were meeting a threat! And they looked like...

"Geez, he is too fat and tall!"

"Yes it is! But we have no choice!"

"Agree..."

They showed themselves up. Battle was close to them. In front of the empty theatre, now under siege which many of dead bodies lying there...

They must fight against Islamists...

#####

"Nous avons besoin d'actions militaires, maintenant ! Islamistes tuent des civils !" ( _We need military actions, now! Islamists are killing civilians!_ )

"De combien ? Nous n'avons pas suffisamment de ressources à Paris. Autres provinces ont besoin de plus de 10-15 minutes à envoyer des renforts." ( _By how? We don't have enough resources in Paris. Other provinces need over 10-15 minutes to send reinforcements._ )

In the deep of trouble, surprisingly, a man stood up. He, from the dark, spoke a brilliant French:

"Nous allons nettoyer ces terroristes... pour plus de 10 minutes. Attendre et voir." ( _We will clean those terrorists... for over 10 minutes. Wait and see._ )

This man had decided to use a special call...

#####

Olivier was fighting, but he soon realized the real of the leader's identity! A mad black-red fox with fire on its head! He was the legend fox in North Africa's myth, which was believed to be killed by a group of Berber warriors...

"The Red Fennec!"

"Oui, je suis le Fennec rouge ! C'est tellement long... depuis... depuis presque 1000 ans..." ( _Yes, I am the Red Fennec! It is so long... since... the last nearing 1000 years..._ )

"Donc, ce qui vous rend viennent ici pour attaquer Paris ? Ce qui s'est passé il y a 1000 ans ? Vous ne pouvez pas créer toute attaque contre Paris pour votre petit il y a 1000 ans histoire..." ( _So, what makes you come here to attack Paris? What happened in 1000 years ago? You can't create whole attack against Paris for your little 1000 years ago story..._ )

"Tais-toi, vous peu de rat ! On ne sait jamais pourquoi je dois il souffrir pour 1000 ans..." ( _Shut up, you little rat! You never know why I have to suffer it for 1000 years..._ )

The Red Fennec, with an evil red eyes, who was leading the terrorist group, claimed: "For over 1000 years ago, I was the leader who dare to bring back the mighty and Holy Red Diamond, the Diamond, which was under mine... If I could finish it in Algiers... it might be successful..."

"Algiers?" Olivier did not think through: "Why Algiers?"

"Why? Well, because Algiers is the city where the Red Diamond, was born! BUT THE BERBERS HAD DEFEATED ME, IN THE LAST BATTLE! AND... I HAD BEEN JAILED! ..."

However, his story, the Red Fennec, did not end so easy...

"... Later, after French conquest of Algeria, a mysterious Colonel named Jacques Garou, in 1889, after returning from Indochina, had been promising to me... about... the revival of Red Diamond, after it was destroyed during the clash of Algiers!"

"But you can't even know how to do..." Olivier shockingly checked back the name: "Colonel... Jacques... Garou?"

"Jacques Garou, yes. It might answer anything! Colonel Jacques, a man, who was once belong to the Berbers, he smiled for a wish to help me researching the Red Diamond! However, after using many tricks to pass through the French Governor at that time, Louis Tirman, Jacques..." For a moment, he yelled: "... he betrayed me! I had hoped that he would open it, but instead, he occupied the Diamond and he hid it, did not try to release me from the curse!"

"Then... how can you get out?"

"When the Algerian war occured in 1954, a cleric released me from it! Jacques' son, Marvin, was the head of the command in Algiers, decided to destroy the Diamond! So I tried to go out and execute him!"

"And you did!"

"Yes, I killed Marvin. As Marvin tried to destroy, my appearance hunted him, as he failed to resist, I easily killed him. But sadly, his father, before the death, had... brought it away... the key of the Diamond... back to Paris..."

"So you seeked for it, but not useful?" Olivier found that he launched all the massive terrorist attacks, to do for his own sake... "You did these attacks... for your plan..."

"Now, from these massive explosions and firing, everything will be revealed..." The Red Fennec laughed as he turned to attack. With his claws like a tiger, he could cause damage to Olivier anytime...

#####

The French police now faced a total clash. Ton of muslim terrorists were here:

"تحيط في كل مكان. لدينا ليس مجرد استخدام القوة الكاملة." ( _Surround everywhere. We have not just use full strength._ )

But when the commander of the terrorist squad decided to use reinforcements behind every street corners in Paris, suddenly...

"BOOM!"

"BAM! BAM!"

All of these terrorists inside were quickly fallen down. No one survived from it... Except one of them, still bleeding...

"Qui... êtes... vous..." ( _Who... are... you..._ )

"I come here, to take some vengeance! Remember Kabir?"

"Hassan Kabir! So... you... are..."

This man shot into his head, no mercy, and after it, the man...

"Say hello to al-Baghdadi, I have his information now!"

#####

The three Cure were quickly knocked down and hit into outside the theatre.

"He is too... strong..." Cure Sunshine felt down, she saw her... "Red? It was..."

"Hahahahahaha, you are so weak. What a poor kid!" The fat man they faced, actually a Baron, a Baron like Salamander, except that he was weaker. However, his health and his ability skills were more stronger than three of them. He could use sword, burning it, as his eyes also can switch his locations.

And he...

"Now, choose! Want to be beheaded, or convert?"

"You..." Cure Blossom saw the scene, and she cried... "You... you can't..."

"Yes, I will..." But the fat man, with covered face, before he put the sword, an amazing story happened.

...

"BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!"

"VIVE LA FRANCE!" A man put the gun, shot down any muslim terrorists he met. Shutting their filthy mouths was his business.

...

"Akhtam ! Nous sommes en danger ! Un américain ! Américain !" ( _Akhtam! We are in danger! An American! American!_ ) An terrorist yelled: "Un mystérieux gang est également apparu. Un autre homme qui était censé être un russe est ici !" ( _A mysterious gang also appeared. Another man who was believed to be a Russian is here!_ )

"Ce qui ? ARRÊTEZ-LES ! ARRÊTEZ-LES MAINTENANT ! NOTRE MAÎTRE AVAIT AVERTI DE CES HOMMES ! **ARRÊTEZ-LES !** " ( _What? STOP THEM! STOP THEM NOW! OUR MASTER HAD WARNED ABOUT THOSE MEN!_ _ **STOP THEM!**_ ) The terrorist, the fat, named Akhtam, he screamed. He heard fuly the firing noise, which mean someone was coming! So he must execute the Cure!

"Now, before I die, I must execute you three for sure! FOR ALLAH!"

But Marine, she quickly used...

"You will get what you want!" Her hand turned blue, and growth. She punched his stomach.

"BAM!"

...

"ARGH!" He was quickly hit into the wall...

#####

Olivier was knocked down, but soon he recovered from it and quickly changed his tactics. To distract the Red Fennec, had he had no choice!

"Come and face me!"

He jumped on, but the Red Fennec soon found his way: "Really boy?" Red Fennec did not wait, he used his margins:

"KABOOM!"

And...

...

...

...

"BLAM!"

"ARGH!" What? Red Fennec got a massive injured from... Cure Moonlight and a man, who covered his face with a scarf.

"(Vous devriez ne jamais venir ici, Fennec rouge !)" ( _You should never come here, Red Fennec!_ )

"Loup russe ! Le dernier loup de Sibérie !" ( _Russian wolf! The last wolf of Siberia!_ )

"(Too late.)" He did notice: "(France n'est pas un endroit pour vous des activités terroristes. Si il s'agit de Vladimir Poutine, vous ne bénéficient pas de devenir des réfugiés.)" ( _France is not a place for you terrorist. If this is Vladimir Putin, you are not granted to become refugee._ )

"I will never... care for it... Putin... is just a bastard... a scumbag, who... slaughtered my brothers in Syria..."

"(Too bad for you! But... your era is gone!)" He said: "(Cure Moonlight, je pense, c'est votre temps maintenant !)" ( _Cure Moonlight, I think, this is your time now!_ )

Cure Moonlight raised herself a sword, big sword. The Red Fennec, quickly founded that was...

"OH NO! NOOOOOO..."

#####

Outside Stade de France, a man shot down the masked group. He was quicklier than imagine...

"Va ne pas ici pour voler, je vais pour défendre la France. Peut-être que je suis un voleur, mais je suis encore un français." ( _Not going here to steal, I go to defend France. Maybe I am a thief, but I am still a Frenchman._ )

He moved up: "Eh bien, je suppose que vous avez réussi à appeler mon aide. Merci." ( _Well, I guess you have succeeded on calling my help. Thank you._ )

#####

"Olivier?" Olivier disturbed the Russian, but Moonlight understand that he wanted to execute Red Fennec, not her. So she put her sword down...

As he appeared again. Now, he must face to face the Red Fennec although the Fennec injured...

"Vous ne peut pas prédire ce qui arrive, vous pourriez ?" ( _You can't predict what happen, could you?_ )

"Vous Français ant moche... vous m'avez fait en colère... garçon..." ( _You French lousy ant... you have made me in anger... boy..._ )

"Oui, mais contrairement à la Salamandre, je suppose que tu... seront bientôt... aller et mourir, comme une personne inutile." ( _Yes, but unlike Salamander, I guess you... will soon... go and die, like an useless person._ )

"Right... you bastard French scum, all of you French people... Paris, and soon all Europe... will be burnt... Allahu Akbar... I will soon retake the Red Diamond..." In madness, the Red Fennec still chanted so violence and hatred. But...

The Russian guy...

"(Le losange rouge, est sur ma main. Et vous n'avez pas à le prendre, l'accepter !)" ( _The Red Diamond, is on my hand. And you have failed to take it, accept that!_ )

"WHAT?" He got a butthurt: "Comment... Comment pouvez-vous l'obtenir... Je pensais que c'était pris et restant en France..." ( _How... How can you get it... I thought it was taken and remaining in France..._ ) Red Fennec could understand the Russian man saying, but the shock was his main.

"(So surprise, but Mr. Jacques Garou had given it to a Russian, to hide it from Nazi Germany. Today, it is remaining in Russia, but not in Moscow, but in somewhere else... You are late. I know how dangerous the Red Diamond is, especially when you noticed it back to Algiers.)" He confirmed: "(J'ai deviner pourquoi vous voulez prendre le diamant. Pour une longue période, le diamant rouge de la médina, est le diamant qui peut se connecter des musulmans, mais après pour plus de 500 ans, les musulmans avaient tourné dans une sale et crasseux, donc, un des descendants d'Ali a décidé de terminer le diamant. Mais vous n'avez pas.)" ( _I guess why you wanna take the Diamond. For a long time, the Red Diamond of Medina, is the diamond that can connect Muslims, but after for over 500 years, the muslims had turned it into a dirty and filthy, so, one of Ali's descendants decided to end the diamond._ _But you didn't._ )

For a moment, he continued:

"(Vous même l'utiliser, car votre mal et la folie plan appelée « expansion islamique », mais en fait, vous avez demandé à que tous les non-musulmans sont des « infidèles ». Après les guerriers berbères vaincu vous, vous a été détenu dans le pays où le diamant a été découvert : Alger, capitale de l'Algérie aujourd'hui.)" ( _You even use it, for your evil and madness plan called 'Islamic expansion', but in fact, you claimed every non-muslims are 'infidels'. After the Berber warriors defeated you, you was detained in the land where the Diamond was first discovered: Algiers, capital of Algeria today._ )

"Pas tellement surpris à votre sujet, vous loup écume. Vous êtes l'homme qui il y a de nombreuses années a donné des conseils pour les berbères." ( _Not so surprised about you, you wolf scum. You are the man who many years ago gave advices for those Berbers._ ) Helpless words existed from the mouth of the Red Fennec.

"(Mon ancêtre, les païens, a fait, par le biais de nos rêves. Mais savez-vous pourquoi je ne veux pas vous tuer ?)" ( _My ancestor, the Pagans, did it, through our dreams. But did you know why I don't want to kill you?_ ) the Russian stood silent, and...

...

"(Parce que l'arrière-grand-père de Loup-Garou, était l'homme qui a essayé presque de l'époque, pour mettre fin au diamant. Vous avez toujours pensé de Jacques Garou, mais, malheureusement, il était juste une branche. Il n'avait le même nom, mais pas les ancêtre du Loup.)" ( _Because Loup-Garou's great grandfather, was the man who tried almost of the time, to end to diamond. You always thought Jacques Garou's, but, unfortunately, he was just a branch. He only had the same name, but not Loup's ancestor._ )

#####

The fat jihadist finally fallen down. After being shocked for some sudden attacks, he got angry:

"You little bitches, you will die! SURE IT WILL!"

"But you were surprised about Marine!" Marine laughed: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you are so hilarious!"

Sunshine and Blossom, however, trusted that he would be more dangerous! And they were right. Now, he threw any weapons he had, only using his body...

"Now, I will replace myself... into a higher, and total darker..."

And through his body, dark spirits surrounded him. His heart became melted down...

"AHHHHHHHHH... **ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...** "

"Oh my..." Blossom, Sunshine and Marine, they focused so fast. They were now... in a total threat...

...

...

...

...

...

"BLAM! BLAM!"

His transform wasn't complete when he got bullets. And too bad for him, two bullets hit direct on his head... Bleeding and bleeding...

"Hhhhhhhhh..."

Marine, Sunshine and Blossom were all silent for a minute...

"LOL!"

A man stood here, was an American. Just like the terrorist's before saying... He put a cannon on his hand.

"It is happened..."

Meanwhile, Akhtam, the fat guy, now lying on the ground. But he knew before he die, he must do a special prize. So he took up a pistol to revenge for the failure of his transformation.

"Allah... Allah... Allah..."

He aimed to both Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki. That moment...

About the American, he watched the background, and...

"It is too late! Many of them were savaged from these muslims..."

...

...

...

" **ALLAHU AKBAR!** "

"BLAM!"

He shot straight. The American man opened up: "What the..." The bullet hit direct into...

And one of them fell down...

#####

 _Stade de France..._

Entire of Paris was in chaos and fears! Many people running in fears and scared. The muslim terrorists and the police clashed in the street until troops arrived to conquest the muslim terrorists.

"Envoyer plus de troupes ici ! Le capitaine Fillard, vous prenez les commandes, tuer les terroristes dans la Rue Ahmed Boughera. Je m'occupe de Charles de Gaulle !" ( _Send more troops here!_ _Captain Fillard, you take command, kill those terrorists in Rue Ahmed Boughera. I take care in Charles de Gaulle!_ )

The troops, with high advantage, sooner or later would occupy all terrorists' held buildings. Then a man arrived...

"Général Karaghian, vous aurez noté à ce sujet !" ( _General Karaghian, you should have noticed about it!_ )

"Vous ? Vous étrangers ne savent même pas la moindre idée à ce sujet !" ( _You? You foreigners don't even know any idea about it!_ )

"Nous savons ce qui est arrivé au peuple Français, faites-moi confiance, vous aurez besoin de notre aide dès maintenant ! En outre, j'agis aussi connaissances pour ce qui est arrivé aux Arméniens au cours du génocide de 1915, puisque vous êtes un arménien lui-même !" ( _We know what happened to French people, trust me, you will need our helps right now! Besides, I also act knowledge for what happened to Armenians during 1915 genocide, since you are an Armenian itself!_ )

"C'est trop long à me souviens maintenant..." ( _It is too long to remember now..._ )

Karaghian joined the battle, but the strange man, a man with Spanish descent, he did not feel satisfied...

"Not good."

Lucky for him, he still knew someone who could help him in...

"Well, go now, Smile!"

#####

He saw a massive shock. A cure fell down...

...

"Tsubomi! TSUBOMI!"

It was Tsubomi! She got a hit into the right of her stomach. She started to breeze...

The American man watched the scene... He did say nothing, but taking from his body...

...

"Wait, is that..." Itsuki watched him taking a... katana! A katana! He came close to Akhtam...

And he...

...

...

...

He had executed... Akhtam for only 30 seconds later. He did it in silence, nothing more but making Akhtam's head out of his body. Then, he asked:

"Do you know any nearest hospital around Bataclan?"

#####

The French military finally pulled the muslim terrorists. Over more three death bodies of the terrorists... with a Koran and a bomb inside them...

"Trop de musulmans folle ! Ils sont tous radicalisés..." ( _Too many mad muslims! They are all radicalized..._ )

Then they looked into the sky, and seeing a surprise: some top of people fighting in the roofs. Many of muslim terrorists could not stand on them...

"AHHHHHHH..."

One of them fell down into a car, and he died lately. The troops were all amazed...

"Qui sont-ils ? Les terroristes musulmans semblaient avoir peur d'eux..." ( _Who are they? Muslim terrorists seemed to be scared about them..._ )

But they did not expect more than that...

#####

Olivier faced Red Fennec for the last...

...

...

...

"Que ferez-vous, petit Loup-Garou ?" ( _What will you do, little Loup-Garou?_ )

" **VIVE LA FRANCE!** " Olivier became a werewolf, and execute the Red Fennec. Red Fennec was totally taken down, and his breeze was getting weaker and weaker...

...and Olivier explained: "Je n'ai rien à faire contre vous, mais vous avez touché à mon peuple, ma nation et l'humanité. La France n'est pas votre terre musulmane !" ( _I have nothing to do against you, but you have touched to my people, my nation and mankind._ _France is not your muslim land!_ )

And he wanted to go down, but Olivier surprisingly got an answer from the Red Fennec before he disappear...

...

"Wait!"

"What now, Red Fennec?" Olivier asked.

"Well, you... you idiot... Do not worry, you will get what you deserved... Allah... will soon... punish you... and all Europe... soon the world... for destroying the Red Diamond..." Red Fennec still warned like madness, no heart, no soul. The Russian man then wondered: "(What did he want?)"

"Allah... bientôt, le losange rouge sera de retour à nous... État islamique puissant essor... et qui est contre l'Islam... se paiera... Allahou Akbar... Et ne vous inquiétez pas..." ( _Allah... soon, the Red Diamond will return to us... mighty Islamic State will rise... and who is against Islam... will pay... Allahu Akbar... And do not worry..._ ) Red Fennec laughed big... "Un autre rouge Fennec viendront... une femme... va tout changer... Park Bom... Park Bom... PARK BOM... **ALLAHOU AKBAR! Park Bom... est son nom... puissant Allah accordera à her... la puissance de Fennec rouge...** **ALLAHOU AKBAR !** " ( _Another Red Fennec will come... a woman... will change everything... Park Bom... Park Bom... PARK BOM..._ _ **ALLAHU AKBAR! Park Bom... is her name... mighty Allah will grant to her... the power of Red Fennec... ALLAHU AKBAR!**_ )

And he disappeared from the life... from then... He fell down, never breezed back again. And the soul of Red Fennec had fled out of Paris...

The most shocking person was the Russian man...

"(Park Bom?)"

"Park Bom is a Korean name! But who is Park Bom exactly? Is she really a Korean, or just a nickname giving for a secret woman who works for ISIS?" Cure Moonlight questioned herself, as she found that the Russian man wearing scarf's face... getting bad... He stood like that...

The Russian man might have known about _Park Bom_ 's identity...

...

...

...

"TSUBOMI!" Olivier yelled: "Are you okay?" The two stopped thinking...

#####

Olivier saw Tsubomi in the bloodbath. She was totally injured. Badly. Like what Nagisa had to suffer! Too familiar!

"No... please..."

The police entered inside, but there was no ambulence! That meant they must take her into a hospital! The chief said:

"Il y a un hôpital à proximité ! Hôpital Clinique vétérinaire du Dr. Bruno Kupfer, ou peu hospitalier Bruno Kupfer !" ( _There is a hospital nearby! Hospital Center Veterinarian Dr. Bruno Kupfer, or shortly Hospital Bruno Kupfer!_ )

The American guy said: "We have a hospital, called Hospital Bruno Kupfer near Bataclan for over 450-500 meters! COME OVER HERE! In Rue des Filles de Calvaire. First, go to Boulevard Voltaire, then heading to Rue Oberkampf, turn right to Boulevard des Filles de Calvaire before turning left in the Road with same name! This is where the Hospital located!"

"Only that? But it wasn't easy when terrorists are still remaining here... Olivier is not allowed to jump, because if he jumps, we can't hold the blood!" Itsuki worried,...

...but the French military had had a plan!

"Wait, I have something! I will change my vehicle into an ambulence!"

"Lieutenant Marcez!" A soldier wondered: "It is not a good idea! Our vehicle..."

"But she is just 14, while we are fully trained-soldiers, don't we?" Lieutenant Marcez ordered an armored vehicle, as the troops allowed to use a vehicle and transport Tsubomi. They did everything for the best of Paris, French people and especially, Tsubomi.

#####

The Russian guy with scarf felt down. He soon mentioned...

"(Park Bom...)"

"What's wrong, Sir?" Cure Moonlight demanded a lightly answer about the mysterious person named _Park Bom_ : "Who is Park Bom?"

"(Moonlight... Park Bom... is far more dangerous than I thought! And I am sorry, but... Park Bom is actually...)" He whispered to Cure Moonlight's ear, and Moonlight's eyes... opened fully! She did not believe the answer...

#####

Meanwhile, the Precure group appeared. Now, the Islamists faced ton of problem!

"قتل هذه الكلبات! ونحن سوف تجبرها على ارتداء الحجاب!" ( _Kill these bitches! We will force them to wear hijabs!_ )

"You have a dream!" Cure Sunny kicked their arse! The others appeared!

Another Cures!

The French never mentioned about those aids! They had a lot of difficult think about it...

"Il est tellement surpris ! Une tonne de terroristes sont étant renversé par un groupe de... filles !" ( _It is so surprised! A ton of terrorists are being knocked down by a group of... girls!_ )

#####

Olivier handled Tsubomi by everything he got! Tsubomi's death would be his biggest nightmare. They were in the military vehicle, with the American man.

"Elle est d'accord, Olivier ?" ( _Is she okay, Olivier?_ )

"Elle perd beaucoup sang ! Je ne peux pas le supporter plus... Nous avons besoin de l'hôpital..." ( _She is losing blood so much! I can't handle it more... We need the hospital..._ ) Olivier's worries caused the driver to be fast! And although facing some explosion due to the muslim terrorists tried to stop the vehicle, but they were all defeated! The American guy put the cannon up...

"Les musulmans ont besoin de quelques leçons..." ( _Those muslims need some lessons..._ )

#####

Moonlight quickly realized a vehicle moving into the hospital nearby: Hospital Dr. Bruno Kupfer! She and the Russian guy crossed through roofs and roofs...

"We need to be hurry! Olivier went down suddenly, because for something..."

The battle in Paris continued when it was 23:45. Muslim terrorists, now in a weaker side, refused to surrender but entering into some buildings which were currently... abandoned. Moonlight and the Russian kicked them out from these buildings, let them being arrested by police.

"No more!"

"(Well done, girls!)"

The Russian man cheered her up. Meanwhile, police and military surrounding Paris did not understand who helped them, but they felt greatful for it...

"Qui ont juste nous sauvé dès ce moment ?" ( _Who have just saved us from that moment?_ )

They continued...

About the Russian man and Cure Moonlight, Moonlight needed a full answer about _Park Bom_...

"So, what do you know about _Park Bom_?"

#####

Finally, they reached the hospital. Although facing some resists from muslim terrorists, but the gang, with the American help, cleant the terrorists easier.

"No more terrorists! Now the street is clean! GO GO GO!"

They all entered inside. With two French soldiers' assists, they could bring Tsubomi in. Tsubomi was in total injured, and she needed to be healed immediately! In here, a man who in charge, was very old...

...Dr. Marcel Janot...

...

"Wait, is that... Tsubomi Hanasaki?"

Dr. Janot's voice! How did he know? All of them were amazed. Then, he explained:

"Are you... her friends?"

"Yes I am!" Erika yelled: "She is shot down by a terrorist!"

"Wait, how do you know about her?" Itsuki wondered...

"Oh, I am friend of Miss Kaoruko! She always told some story about her grand-daughter. But this is the first time I saw her... and... oh dear!" Dr. Janot was a loyal friend of Kaoruko in outside Japan, so he could speak Japanese too.

"We need some help! Please..." Erika cried much. She was never crying so much before, but that day...

...

"OK OK! Now, bring her to emergency room! QUICK!" He shouted as they moved to the emergency room. Through inside the hospital, they were too scared about the scene! Everybody inside, many of them had been blood, even bleeding, and screaming...

"AHHHHHHHH... J'ai perdu ma jambe... AHHHHHHHH..." ( _AHHHHHHHH... I have lost my leg... AHHHHHHHH..._ )

"Ces terroristes ont bombardé ma maison... bombardé ma maison... J'ai une femme... S'IL VOUS PLAÎT..." ( _Those terrorists bombed my house... bombed my house... I have a wife... PLEASE..._ )

"Écumes musulmanes avaient pris mes amis en otages... ARGH ARGH ARGH ARGH..." ( _Muslim scums had taken my friends into hostages... ARGH ARGH ARGH ARGH..._ )

"Ils avaient tué mon copain... Je veux mourir... S'il vous plaît permettez-moi de brûler la mosquée... AHHHHHHH..." ( _They had killed my boyfriend... I wanna die... Please let me burn the mosque... AHHHHHHH..._ )

From outside, Hibiki, Saki and Nagisa got in...

#####

"( _Park Bom_... is a Fennec woman... who was a right hand of Sultan Mehmed the Conqueror... until we defeated her for over 550 years ago...)" The Russian began to tell: "(When we last captured her, she also seeked about the Red Diamond after the Berber warriors had detained the Red Fennec, and she managed to escape unsuccessfully. So we killed her and burnt her body.)"

"So now why they mentioned her back?"

"(Because... we did not destroy her spirit... Her spirit was too strong, she would travel anywhere she could. We managed to capture her spirit many times but not useful. If he mentioned it... which mean... she has returned...)"

"In another human being?"

"(Maybe... or more... But before the muslim terrorists found us, go down!)"

He and Moonlight went down. Potpourri saw Chypre and Coffret running to the baby...

"Chypre-dechu! Coffret-dechu!"

"Potpourri-desu! Tsubomi is in danger... she was too danger now..."

Moonlight and the Russian were appalled...

"Tsubomi-chan?"

#####

 _Hospital Dr. Bruno Kupfer..._

The French military protected the hospital, as medics did anything for patients...

And so for Tsubomi...

"Don't worry Olivier, she will be fine!" Erika and Itsuki encouraged Olivier's soul... Sadly bad new quickly arrived...

"Dr. Marcel, nous n'avons pas assez O sanguin pour elle ! Nous avons utilisé tout ça pour les autres patients !" ( _Dr. Marcel, we don't have enough blood-type O for her!_ _We used all of it for other patients!_ )

"Non, pas comme ça ! Je vais être coupable devant Kaoruko et autres... On ne peut pas..." ( _No, not like that! I will be guilty in front of Kaoruko and others... It can't be..._ )

Olivier did not believe what have they talked, he just bowed his head down...

"They don't have much blood-type O for her..."

"Blood-type O?" Even the gang did not know their blood-type much. They got worried: "TSUBOMI! She will die?"

The American man also just stood there. No feelings, no breaking, only stood like a lone ranger... He watched Dr. Janot, a Catholic, prayed God...

...

...

...

...

...

"I HAVE SAME BLOOD-TYPE O TOO!"

All gang came silent. Behind them, was...

...

...Nagisa Misumi!

#####

"Only Britain will send an helicopter! And even a medic helicopter? FINE! At least better than German and Belgian cowards!"

A man with Spanish accent shut down the phone. It was the man who met General Karaghian. This guy suddenly faced another men...

...

"It is so long, my old friend!"

"From Barcelona with respects."

His friends precisely! Nothing difference!

"I will aid you!"

"Mi amigos del amor!"

#####

"You share the same with her?" Dr. Janot finally breezed: "Merci..."

"Nagisa! Is that true?" Erika asked.

"Yes it is!" Nagisa claimed when Tsubomi was in trouble: "If she is O, then I am O too! She needs my helps! She had helped me, now I must return her helps too!"

"Oh Nagisa..." Itsuki encouraged her. Nagisa did not feel afraid then...

With Dr. Marcel Janot, he couldn't see anything happier. He said to her go inside and they would begin to take her blood... All of them watched it...

#####

"So you meant..."

"(It is so bad, but true!)"

"Too dangerous than I ever imagine! So she must be killed now..."

It was the continuing of the old folk, but not a joke. The Russian man and Moonlight/Yuri, both came silent... If the terrorist actions in Paris...

...

...

...

"Oh my Gosh..."

Potpourri interrupted...

"Yuri! Please, we have a problem!"

"What's wrong?"

"Tsubomi! She needs us now! She is dying!"

Their eyes shocked...

#####

Nagisa finally returned back from the special treatment room. She was fine.

"We have done it! Thanks..."

"Merci! Maintenant, nous pouvons aller pour lui guérir maintenant ! Jeanne, Elaine, aidez-moi à un coup de main !" ( _Thank you!_ _Now we can go to heal her now! Jeanne, Elaine, help me a hand!_ ) Dr. Janot ordered his two private nurses to help him push Tsubomi's stretcher inside. Olivier, however, followed them secretly, no sounds of him during the screaming of other patients...

...

...

...

...

...

#####

The last terrorists' stronghold inside where totally collapsed after a clash. Most of them were killed. Even though, they could not escape the Precure.

As for their commander...

"Je ne peux pas croire ce que je cherchais ! QUI SONT CES FILLES ?" ( _I can't believe what am I looking for! WHO ARE THOSE GIRLS?_ )

"Je ne sais pas, mais ils sont souvent désignés comme... Pretty Cure !" ( _I don't know, but they are often referred as... Pretty Cure!_ )

" **ASSEZ !** Maintenant, retournez à Saint-Denis ! Nous tiendrons la défense ici ! Immédiatement !" ( _ **ENOUGH!**_ _Now, go back to Saint-Denis! We will hold the defense here! Immediately!_ )

These muslim terrorists must move back to Saint-Denis...

#####

Meanwhile, surprisingly, all of them must leave the surgery! Why?

"Oh my, Dr. Janot..."

"I... I can't believe it..."

"What's wrong?" Erika entered inside the surgery, which she was shocked: Olivier was inside, acting like a werewolf! He allowed no one get in...

"SORTEZ ! SORS D'ICI !" ( _GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!_ )

No one could touch on him. Erika convinced him a lot...

"Olivier! You can't take care for her only... please... she needs to be cured..."

"What do you know about her?"

"I am her friend..."

"BUT YOU DO NOT DARE TO DO THIS, DON'T YOU?"

Seeing Erika and Olivier failed to contact, Hibiki asked about using violence to force Olivier away. That idea was rejected by Itsuki, giving them less time... as Tsubomi was lying, and breezing so weak...

...

...

...

" _Allons enfants de la Patrie,_  
 _Le jour de gloire est arrivé !_  
 _Contre nous de la tyrannie_  
 _L'étendard sanglant est levé, (bis)_  
 _Entendez-vous dans les campagnes_  
 _Mugir ces féroces soldats ?_  
 _Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras_  
 _Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes !_

 _Aux armes, citoyens,_  
 _Formez vos bataillons,_  
 _Marchez, marchez !_  
 _Qu'un sang impur_  
 _Abreuve nos sillons !_

 _Aux armes, citoyens,_  
 _Formez vos bataillons,_  
 _Marchons, marchons !_  
 _Qu'un sang impur_  
 _Abreuve nos sillons ! ..._ "

The American's voice! He found that he could not let the situation getting worse and worse. So he decided to do this. He only hoped this would avoid more threats to a weakness Tsubomi...

But it had affected more...

The people, who realized the scene, found that they must have a duty...

...

". _.. Que veut cette horde d'esclaves,_  
 _De traîtres, de rois conjurés ?_  
 _Pour qui ces ignobles entraves,_  
 _Ces fers dès longtemps préparés ? (bis)_  
 _Français, pour nous, ah ! quel outrage !_  
 _Quels transports il doit exciter !_  
 _C'est nous qu'on ose méditer_  
 _De rendre à l'antique esclavage !_

 _Aux armes, citoyens,_  
 _Formez vos bataillons,_  
 _Marchez, marchez !_  
 _Qu'un sang impur_  
 _Abreuve nos sillons !_

 _Aux armes, citoyens,_  
 _Formez vos bataillons,_  
 _Marchons, marchons !_  
 _Qu'un sang impur_  
 _Abreuve nos sillons ! ..._ "

La Marseillaise! The people in the hospital began to sing with him. And... more. The French in Paris, from Stade de France to Bataclan, even... entire of France... and French diaspora...

" _... Tremblez, tyrans et vous perfides_  
 _L'opprobre de tous les partis,_  
 _Tremblez ! vos projets parricides_  
 _Vont enfin recevoir leurs prix ! (bis)_  
 _Tout est soldat pour vous combattre,_  
 _S'ils tombent, nos jeunes héros,_  
 _La terre en produit de nouveaux,_  
 _Contre vous tout prêts à se battre !_

 _Aux armes, citoyens,_  
 _Formez vos bataillons,_  
 _Marchez, marchez !_  
 _Qu'un sang impur_  
 _Abreuve nos sillons !_

 _Aux armes, citoyens,_  
 _Formez vos bataillons,_  
 _Marchons, marchons !_  
 _Qu'un sang impur_  
 _Abreuve nos sillons ! ..._ "

Dr. Marcel Janot also sang it... he did not try to hurt Olivier, but he tried... to do the best for Tsubomi...

"Go now... Go now..."

Olivier started to tear up... He was too weakness and insane... but when he listened to La Marseillaise, he failed to resist. Because it was the power of mighty Frenchmen. France needed strong men, strong women, and he...

...

...

...

" _... Amour sacré de la Patrie,_  
 _Conduis, soutiens nos bras vengeurs_  
 _Liberté, Liberté chérie,_  
 _Combats avec tes défenseurs ! (bis)_  
 _Sous nos drapeaux que la victoire_  
 _Accoure à tes mâles accents,_  
 _Que tes ennemis expirants_  
 _Voient ton triomphe et notre gloire !_

 _Aux armes, citoyens,_  
 _Formez vos bataillons,_  
 _Marchez, marchez !_  
 _Qu'un sang impur_  
 _Abreuve nos sillons !_

 _Aux armes, citoyens,_  
 _Formez vos bataillons,_  
 _Marchons, marchons !_  
 _Qu'un sang impur_  
 _Abreuve nos sillons !_ "

Now he had... given up. He sang the song too, to share the pains with Tsubomi... who was lying... in the stretcher...

...

And Tsubomi... she gave a smile...

...

...

...

"Olivier... has given up! Merci!" The American man prayed St. Vladimir...

#####

The song _La Marseillaise_ was played by everybody! Never fear! The Russian man and Yuri went into the hospital after listening to what Potpourri said! Hospital Dr. Bruno Kupfer! The scares and screams had disappeared, replacing by La Marseillaise!

"I can't believe it! French people stand together for it..."

"(La Marseillaise...)"

Nobody surrendered on this tragic moment! They believed, and they always believed...

Yuri found them, the Heartcatch, alongside with Hibiki Hojo, Nagisa Misumi and Saki Hyuuga! But Nagisa had a bit of difference...

"Your hand..." Yuri thought...

"Yuri! I did it for Tsubomi! She will be okay!"

"Nagisa..." Hibiki and Saki hugged her. Yuri hugged her too...

...

...

...

"Merci, Nagisa Misumi!"

#####

A helicopter from London finally approached into French's air space! Paris allowed it to get inside and helping patients...

"It is... I can't believe it! Worse than London 10 years ago!"

"You think so, Graham?"

"No. I just think..."

"THEN SHUT UP! Madrid 2004, London 2005... geez..."

They assisted the French about hunting jihadists! More jihadists were captured, even being killed in actions. They arrived...

"Now, what can we do?"

"What about you? Jason, go down first! Riley, you second, and last!"

"LOL! Maxim, you should have known what the heck are you talking..."

"SHUT UP!" He stopped the helicopter, as two Englishmen using their helicopter's ropes to set down the ground. They moved with everything they got. Riley is a practised medic.

"Well, Riley?"

"Sure it is, man!"

They were in the roof of the hospital Dr. Bruno Kupfer...

#####

"Now, let's heal!" Erika watched. She prayed for the bests to Tsubomi...

...

"Faites-vite ! La chirurgie doit être complete !" ( _Hurry! Surgery must be complete!_ )

Olivier stood outside but he did not want to cry. He was too appalled...

"Baron Salamander... J'espère que vous y étiez... mais vous n'étiez pas... S'il vous plaît... aider Tsubomi... elle... elle est en train de mourir..." ( _Baron Salamander... I hope you were there... but you were not..._ _Please... help Tsubomi... she... she is dying..._ )

"Tsubomi..." Nagisa watched. However, Miyuki and Honoka also arrived too. They shared condolences...

"Erika, Itsuki, Yuri... we are with you... I pray for her..."

"Yeah..."

"Thanks. But I hope we are praying for Paris too. Paris does not deserve this tragedy!" Yuri confirmed another thing. They actually noticed it, and they also... prayed for Paris.

The American man met his Russian compatriot...

"Это так долго, мой друг." ( _It is so long, my friend._ )

"(Поверьте мне, вам будет никогда не нравится то, что произошло в Париже! Я разделяю соболезнования французов...)" ( _Trust me, you will never like what happened in Paris! I share condolence to French people..._ )

"Мне тоже, мой брат. Как насчет других?" ( _Me too, my brother. What about others?_ )

"(Они прекрасны. Марсельеза дает им больше полномочий!)" ( _They are fine. La Marseillaise gives them more powers!_ )

"Vive la France!"

...

#####

Two English snipers: Riley and Jason quickly located the last of the terrorists. They aimed...

"So fast, it is time!"

...

"BLAM!"

...

The masked terrorist fell down. A head-shot! Now, believing that Paris is clean, they decided to go up. Suddenly...

"Hold, Jason!"

"What?"

"I heard something... it is... surgery..."

"About surgery? WHEN?"

"DOWN HERE!"

...

#####

 _Hospital Dr. Bruno Kupfer..._

Everyone, they prayed... no fears, no scares...

About Dr. Janot, he did his best...

...

...

...

"Oh dear ! Je peux finir seulement 45 % ! Elle est toujours en danger, bien qu'elle ne mourrait pas !" ( _Oh dear! I can only finish 45%! She is still in danger although she would not die!_ )

Olivier felt disappointed. His ears allowed him to listen. Now, he found that she needed to be care in somewhere else outside Paris, since all hospitals in Paris were too overloaded!

"NO! TSUBOMI-CHAN..."

"What happened? Olivier? OLIVIER? LOUP-GAROU?"

The American and Russian watched it back...

"Oh my Gosh!"

"(Not good...)"

Tsubomi was still in danger. She did not wake up yet, although the battle had ended. The military and police conquered the terrorists linked to ISIS, restored orders for Paris.

Olivier... oh boy, he did not love this scene! Of course!

#####

"Oh my! We need to help them!" Voice from Riley.

"By how?" Voice from Jason.

"We will take the patient to London! This patient is special. I have tickets for England vs. France!"

"Really?"

"Stop talking! GO DOWN!"

...

...

...

#####

Dr. Janot had used all of his resources because he had to share to others. He had announced that every patients who came here would have to pay no money. He would do the best.

Now, would he give up so easy?

"Tsubomi Hanasaki! Please... say something..."

He seemed to be nervous more than a normal doctor. All because of his relationship with Kaoruko... The American and the Russian just watched, and waited...

...

...

...

"Wait! I have a plan! I will pay all money for the girl!"

Surgery was bothered when two men went forward! Two Englishmen: Jason Brody and Riley Bradwell, two snipers of Royal Armed Forces.

"Je vais payer l'argent ! Pouvez-vous lui apporter en Grande-Bretagne ?" ( _I will pay money! Can you bring her to Britain?_ )

"Lui envoyer en Grande-Bretagne ? Mais... nous n'avons pas d'argent..." ( _Send her to Britain? But... we don't have money..._ ) The cruise explained...

But the American man and the Russian understood. They then entered inside...

"They will do the best. They will pay all the money for her cure! I think this is a good idea!"

"By how? We don't have a plane..." A doctor, named Voltaire, said.

"Then we will do this by our helicopter!" Riley claimed with no retreat! Jason thought he was mad, but inside he fully accepted it.

...

...

...

...

...

" **France! Ne se rendent pas !** **Nous sommes avec vous !** " ( _ **France! Do not surrender! We are with you!**_ )

Riley did not have any choice. Because as he saw Tsubomi, he remembered to his first wife, a girl who same like Tsubomi. But unlucky for him, she had passed away 3 years ago...

So he did not want to see the same...

"GRAHAM! PUT YOUR HELICOPTER DOWN!"

...

The surgery opened, as the Precures found that Tsubomi would be transferred to Britain for a better cure, as in France was not safety, in security language.

"Wait! Dr. Janot..."

"If you want to go to London... then faster!" Marcel Janot did not force them, he hoped they would be staying with Tsubomi. However terrorists did not let them relax. So... only...

"No one will go?"

"Well, I think disturbing a patient, isn't a good choice! Hope she will be okay!" Erika smiled, her sould broke out...

No one would follow Tsubomi? She would be really upset if she found... lonely in the hospital of London...

...

...

...

"I will be with her! I will!"

Olivier! Olivier volunteered himself. His heart had called... he must protect Tsubomi... Tsubomi is Olivier, and Olivier is Tsubomi. He would never let her alone...

"France, see you again..."

Tsubomi's stretcher was carried into the helicopter, driven by Graham Falses, a former Scottish farmer who entered military for some reason unknown. Two Englishmen, with the cruise of French doctors, and Olivier, prepared to fly. The American and the Russian watched them... before saying good bye...

"Be careful, my friends!"

"I know!"

"England vs. France! Please invite me!"

"(...)"

They knew their mission. About others, the Pretty Cures, they shook hand together...

"Girls, we are Pretty Cure! We are one! Now, the terrorists, they had hurt our friend, Tsubomi! We will strike back! Any question?" Hibiki managed an order.

"Yes, we will!" Yuri nodded. Both of them, they transformed again to Cures, and...

" **For Tsubomi! For Paris! For France! For mankind!** "

And they left the hospital, going to fight the terrorists again... until the Islamists...

...were all cleaned...

With two foreigners, they went into others, fought against terrorists... like them...

" **Vive la France!** "

"( **Vive la France!** )"

#####

About Olivier, he still cared for Tsubomi. Although he was calm and never talked much, but for him, Tsubomi, was his diamond...

"Tsubomi... I... I... will be with you. Be safe..."

...

...

...

* * *

#####

Few days later...

London, England

 _Wembley Stadium..._

In the stadium, a girl, pink-haired and wearing glasses, woke up. She suddenly saw a bunch of people sitting here, they were beginning to stand up...

"Huh? Where am I?"

...

#####

"L'HYMNE NATIONAL DE L'ANGLETERRE/AND NOW, IS THE NATIONAL ANTHEM OF ENGLAND, GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!"

British commentators commented in two languages: French and English. The anthem was played by Scottish military band.

"God save our gracious Queen  
Long live our noble Queen  
God save The Queen!  
Send her victorious  
Happy and glorious  
Long to reign over us  
God save The Queen!"

And in down here...

A top of people stood up and sang the anthem of England. This was different, because through many years, every visitor anthem must be played first. But to share condolence to Paris, England did reverse!

...

#####

At the stadium, Olivier hugged her: "Tsubomi..."

"Olivier... I can't believe you are here..." Tsubomi was amazed too...

"I know, right? You were injured, almost dying, but everyone, from friends, to doctors, tried to save you. You hadn't woken up for over 5 days... until now... you are still alive... Thank you." Olivier kept hugging...

...

...

...

"Ehhh, so romantic!" Hime Shirayuki got jealous: "You are in deep of love..."

"Stop it, Hime!" Megumi pointed: "You are so ignorant!"

"Sorry!" She smiled: "So sorry, Tsubomi!"

...

"Silent, guys! The British anthem is still playing!" Itsuki urged them to silent because the French anthem would be played soon. Under the field, Coach Didier Deschamps waited the end of _God Save the Queen_...

#####

"Monsieur Deschamps, il est temps !" ( _Mister Deschamps, it is time!_ )

"La Marseillaise..." He used his last breeze for the French national anthem. Tom Cat urged him to prepare for it. Jerry did smile too...

In the stadium, all French players arm-in-arm together! With them, were the assistants of the men, even adding on it...

A group of men, with two characters: the American and the Russian who participated in Paris before...

"Thank you for your invitation!"

"You are welcome, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov!"

"Merci!" ( _Thank you!_ )

Kid and Nikov! They'd participated in Paris! Now, all the squad started to stand...

#####

And in the stade...

"Well, I think..." Tsubomi's face brushed...

"It is our chance now!" Olivier, the man who looked younger than her, but... actually sharing same age*, they...

...

...

...

"Let me finish the wish." ...they...

...

...

...

K-I-S-S...

#####

" **NATIONAL ANTHEM OF FRANCE! LA MARSEILLAISE!** "

All the fans cheered, no booing, only respects! The song was played, but now, everybody, together, sang it!

" **Allons enfants de la Patrie,**  
 **Le jour de gloire est arrivé !**  
 **Contre nous de la tyrannie**  
 **L'étendard sanglant est levé, _(bis)_**  
 **Entendez-vous dans les campagnes**  
 **Mugir ces féroces soldats ?**  
 **Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras**  
 **Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes !**

 **Aux armes, citoyens,**  
 **Formez vos bataillons,**  
 **Marchons, marchons !**  
 **Qu'un sang impur**  
 **Abreuve nos sillons !** "

( ** _Let us go, children of France,_**

 ** _the day of glory has come!_**

 ** _Against us, tyranny's_**

 ** _blood-stained flag is raised (2x)_**

 ** _Do you hear in the countryside_**

 ** _The roars of ferocious soldiers?_**

 ** _They have come up to your arms_**

 ** _To kill your sons and wives_**

 ** _To arms, citizens_**

 ** _Form your_ _battalions_ _,_**

 ** _March, march!_**

 ** _So that the impure blood of our enemies_**

 ** _May water our fields!_** )

The kissing... Tsubomi and Olivier, kissed...

As the Cures, they did sing with the fans, none of them noticed the kiss... for over 1 minute...

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov, who also saved Paris together, they arm-to-arm with their brothers...

"The Doraemons, welcome back!"

In front of them, Tom and Jerry also sang La Marseillaise...

Another peoples, more, might be Star Butterfly or Louise de la Vallière, were here... too...

...

La Marseillaise... and the kissing between Olivier and Tsubomi, all gathered to one... Romance never died...

As for French team...

Hugo Lloris, Lassana Diarra, Steve Madanda, Yohan Cabaye, Paul Pogba, Anthony Martial, Antoine Griezmann, Morgan Schneiderlin, Bacary Sagna, Patrice Evra, Laurent Koscielny, Hatem Ben Arfa... and more...

Both of them, some from Congo, some from Tunisia, some from Vietnam, some from Mali,... but they are Frenchmen, no fears...

...

La Marseillaise...

...

...

...

London that day, had blown up...

 **VIVE LA FRANCE!**

* * *

 _ **This is for Parisians who suffered the massive jihadist attacks in November 2015.**_

 _ **This is my condolences to all French people.**_

 _ **Je suis Paris!**_

 _I don't know his age, because we have no profiles about his age_ *


End file.
